Player
by hyungt
Summary: New Chapter 4. Apa yang terjadi jika duo playboy yang terkenal disekolah saling jatuh cinta? Bagaimana kisah mereka? Tetap ikuti ceritanya, karena akan ada kisah seru disetiap chapter. KAIHUN. T nyerempet M. Krystal. Comedy.
1. chapter 1

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

ooooo

SMA 1 SEOUL

Pagi itu sekolah sudah sangat ribut dengan teriakan para gadis dan uke-uke centil. Yaah kalau kalian mau tau alasanya.. sudah jelas karena duo playboy yang dengan sok kerennya sedang berdiri menyandar pada mobil audi berwarna putih itu. Sebenarnya bukan sok keren, tapi mereka memang sangat keren, bahkan bisa dibilang memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata!

Saking ramainya, mereka bahkan tidak lewat. Jalan beberapa langkah pun tidak bisa.

"Sunbae! Jadilah pacarku!"

"Kyaaa Kai oppa!"

"Sehun oppa! Hari ini giliranku untuk menemanimu!"

"Hey! Sekarang giliranku! Kau kan sudah kemarin."

Seakan sudah biasa dengan hal ini, Kai dan Sehun mempunyai jadwal sendiri untuk masing-masing pacarnya.

Mereka adalah sahabat dengan sifat bertolak belakang. Bagaimana bisa?

Sehun dianugerahi kulit putih dan tampan rupawan, tapi sifatnya yang dingin dan cuek menjadi ciri khasnya sehingga gadis dan uke disana jatuh cinta padanya. Kai mempunyai kulit yang tan. Tapi jangan salah, justru karena itu dia terlihat eksotis dan keren. Dia adalah tipe yang suka gombal sana-sini untuk mendapatkan hati gadis dan uke.

Pusing dengan perdebatan para pacarnya itu, Sehun pun langsung bicara dengan mengeraskan suaranya "Tidak bisakah kalian tenang sehari saja??!! Minggir!! Aku dan Kai mau lewat!"

Yaah sehun memang kadang menyeramkan, buktinya setelah dia membentak para gadis itu se isi sekolah langsung terdiam dan memberi jalan untuk mereka berdua. Sehun pun langsung menarik tangan Kai untuk segera pergi.

"Woow bro, jangan terlalu kasar dengan para gadis itu... Bukan kah dikelilingi para gadis dan uke itu sangat menyenangkan??" ucap Kai.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Memang sih senang, tapi risih juga kalau setiap pagi bajunya ditarik sana-sini.

"Terserah kau saja.", Sehun memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Ia dan Kai berjalan menuju kelas sekarang karena pelajaran hampir dimulai.

ooooo

TINGTONG! Bel istirahatpun tiba. Istirahat adalah momen yang ditunggu oleh semua murid termasuk Kai dan Sehun.

"Aku lapar. Kekantin?", Sehun berdiri dan merapikan buku-bukunya.

Kai hanya mengangguk, mereka berdua keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju kantin. Disepanjang koridor, tidak sedikit pula para gadis dan uke menawari kotak bekal mereka.

"Oppa! Makanlah bekalku. Aku jamin ini akan enakk.."

"Jangan oppa. Makan saja punyaku, Kita bisa makan bersama diatap sekolah."

Sehun terus berjalan, tidak mendengarkan kata mereka. Sementara Kai, mencicipi satu persatu makanan mereka. Kai yakin mereka semua pasti membuatnya dengan hati, jadi sayang juga kalau tidak mencobanya.

"Kau tidak mau,hun? Ini enak lho..", Kai terus mencomoti makanan mereka.

"Hari ini aku ada janji dengan pacarku namanya..Luna, Dia bahkan sudah memesan temat duduk dikantin.", Saat mereka menuju kantin, Luna melihat kedatangan Sehun dan Kai. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Sehun dan Kai untuk duduk ditempat yang disediakan.

"Menunggu lama,sayang?", Sehun segera duduk disamping Luna.

"Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, kelasku keluar lebih cepat. Jadi kuputuskan untuk kekantin duluan.", Luna membuka kotak bekalnya dan diberikan kepada Sehun.

"Mana pacarmu?"

Kai menghela napas "Haahhh.. entahlah, jujur aja sebenarnya mereka sangat membosankan.. Sepertinya aku harus mencari mainan baru"

Sehun menatapnya datar "Yasudah tunggu apa lagi, cari sana!"

Kai memicingkan matanya "Kau mengusirku??". Sehun pun mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali fokus kepada luna.

"Cih mentang-mentang" gerutu Kai sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hmm..seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Dimana aku bisa men--", Tiba-tiba Kai menghentikan jalannya. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang.

"Dia..cantik sekali. Aku harus bisa mendapatkannya.", Kini jantung Kai berdetak kencang. Ia seperti menemukan jodohnya yang telah lama hilang.

Dia bagaikan bidadari paling cantik disekolah--aah mungkin didunia ini.

Kai dengan percaya dirinya langsung mendekati gadis itu sambil mengerlingkan matanya sok keren. Ya tuhan Kai, mungkin kau lebih terlihat seperti om-om hidung belang sekarang-_-

Sejujurnya gadis itu bingung saat melihat Kai, atau lebih tepatnya takut! "M-maaf? Bisa kau menunjukkan letak ruang kepala sekolah? Aku..murid baru disini.",Gadis itu senyum dengan canggung.

"Ya tuhan.. Senyumnya!! Aku bisa mati berdiri kalau begini caranya",Ucap Kai pelan sambil melongo menunjukkan wajah bodohnya.

"Maaf?? Kau bilang apa tadi?",Tanya gadis itu.

"A-ah tidak, mari ku antar sayang..",Kai menggandeng gadis itu seolah-olah mereka sudah berpacaran.

'Ini kesempatan emasku untuk mendekatinya, ya! aku yakin dia benar-benar jodohku kelak!' batin Kai dengan senyum-senyum sendiri.

Setelah mereka berjalan sana sini dan bisa dibilang keliling lapangan hampir 5 kali. Akhirnya gadis itu menemukan ruang kepala sekolah. Sebenarnya Kai sengaja melakukan itu, agar bisa bersama gadis itu lebih lama. Kan jarang sekali Kai menemukan perempuan secantik dia. Bahkan disekolahnya pun banyak perempuan cantik, tapi apa daya jika bukan seleranya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku.", Gadis itu masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah.

"Oh ya--", Sebenarnya Kai ingin bertanya nama gadis itu, tapi ia sudah masuk duluan. Apa Kai tunggu diluar ya? Pasti gadis itu akan menuju kekelas dan butuh bantuan. Kalau begitu Kai siap menemaninya kemanapun.

Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam, akhirnya gadis itu keluar dengan sonsanim disampingnya.

"Kebetulan ada kamu disini. Bisa tolong ibu?", Kim sonsaenim memutuskan untuk menyuruh Kai karena banyak tugas yang masih ia kerjakan.

"Ada apa sonsaenim?", Kai berdiri disamping gadis itu.

"Tolong antarkan dia kekelas...2-2 ya?"

Kelas 2-2? Itu berarti kelas dia dan Kai akan berseberangan. Kai sedikit merutuki sonsaenim yang memilih kelas untuk gadis itu.

"Baik, sonsaenim.", Kai segera mengantar gadis itu kekelasnya.

Saat Kai dan gadis itu berjalan dikoridor, seluruh murid bersorak ria karena kecantikan gadis itu. Mereka mengira bahwa Kai dan gadis itu berpacaran, karena Kai menggandeng tangan gadis itu dari kantor sampai menuju kekelasnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Oh ya--Ini kuberi nomor hpku. Kau bisa..menanyakan apapun kepadaku. Aku...ditugaskan kepada sonsaenim untuk memandumu.", Kai memberi secarik kertas untuk gadis itu. Sebenarnya ia berbohong saat mengatakan akan memandu gadis itu, Kai hanya ingin gadis itu akan mengiriminya sms. Itu adalah cara pdkt menurut Kai.

TBC.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Siapa sebenarnya krystal itu?

Nah, Mimin minta review dari kalian semuanya yaa..

Chapter berikutnya akan lebih seru, Stay tune guysss~


	2. chapter 2

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

ooooo

Sementara dilain tempat, terlihat Sehun sedang berkeliling disepanjang koridor sekolah.

"Kemana anak itu?", Sedari tadi ia mencari keberadaan Kai. Setelah istirahat selesai, Sehun berniat mengajak Kai untuk membolos pelajaran matematika.

Kenapa?

Karena Sehun paling tidak suka pelajaran itu, sangat merepotkan menurutnya.

Karena tidak kunjung menemui Kai, Sehun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke uks.

Yah, uks memang tempat yang pas untuk bolos pelajaran. Ia bisa berpura-pura sakitkan?

Lagipula, Sehun merasa akhir-akhir cukup membosankan. Perempuan dan uke disekolahnya makin hari makin ganas. Padahal ia sudah memberi jadwal untuk mereka. Sehun ingin..menemukan perempuan yang bisa membuatnya penasaran.

Apakah ada?

Bzzz! Hp Sehun bergetar didalam sakunya.

Kai : Kau dimana? Ayo keatap sekolah sekarang.

SH : Baiklah, Aku akan segera kesana.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar uks.

"Ups..maaf.", Ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang perempuan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan badannya langsing.

"Kau tidak apa?", Perempuan itu menatap kearah Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa kok."

DEG! Serasa ada sebuah bom yang menghantam dadanya, itu membuat jantung Sehun tidak bisa berhenti berdetak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Sehun tidak pernah sesenang ini jika bertemu perempuan.

"...Kau manis."

"T-terima kasih.", Pipi perempuan itu sedikit memerah. Siapa yang tidak malu jika ada laki-laki tampan yang mengatakan dirinya manis?

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Krystal.", Krystal tersenyum manis.

Sehun mengeluarkan hpnya dan menekan tombol kontak,"Berikan aku nomor hpmu.", Sehun tetaplah Sehun, wajahnya tetaplah datar. Tapi hatinya berdegub kencang dan tidak mau berhenti.

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun meminta sendiri nomor hp seorang perempuan, biasanya merekalah yang sms Sehun duluan. Kurang istimewa apalagi Krystal?

Setelah mendapat nomor Krystal, akhirnya Sehun pergi keatap dan ingin bercerita kepada Kai tentang pujaan hatinya.

ooooo

"Kemana saja kau?", Sehun duduk dengan kesal disebelah Kai. Mencari si tan ini benar-benar sangat menyusahkan, padahal sudah jelas kalau mencari hanya melihat kulitnya saja.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang. Aku punya berita bagus. Aku..telah menemukan jodohku! Woah..keren kan?", Kai bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri, sementara Sehun hanya diam.

"Kenapa, Hun?", Kai yang melihat Sehun diam ikut bingung.

"Aku juga baru bertemu cinta sejatiku sebelum kemari. Kenapa kita bisa sama?"

"Justru itu bagus! Kau bisa kenalkan dia padaku, begitu juga aku.", Kai menyemangati Sehun. Mereka sudah bersahabat lama, mungkin saja ini efek dari persahabatan/?

Mereka tidak tau kalau sebenarnya mereka menyukai gadis yang sama. Krystal.

ooooo

Malam ini adalah malam yang indah bagi Kai. Kenapa? Saat ini Kai sedang berkirim pesan dengan Krystal.

KS : Oppa, ini nomorku. Krystal

KAI : Hai sayangg.. ;) Baru saja beberapa jam kita berpisah tapi aku sudah rindu padamu. :(

KS : Ahaha oppa bisa aja.

KS : Haha oppa bisa aja. Oh ya, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajak oppa untuk berkeliling sekolah besok.

KAI : Woaah.. Apa ini ajakan kencan??

KS : Ah bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin lebih mengenal lingkungan sekolah saja.. Tidak ada maksud lain.

KAI : Kkk baiklah, kau mau kita bertemu dimana?

KS : Didepan ruang kepala sekolah saja, saat istirahat pertama.

KAI : Oke princess, sampai jumpa besok3

Dengan emot lebaynya Kai setiap menjawab sms Krystal, ia sudah membayangkan bahwa Krystal sudah menjadi pacarnya beneran.

Ini serasa seperti mimpi indah bagi Kai.

ooooo

"Ayo cepatt..cepatlah sonsaenim..", Sedari tadi Kai terus menggumam, berharap pelajaran ini cepat selesai. Ia tidak boleh telat diacara kencan pertamanya dengan Krystal.

Sebenarnya bukan kencan sih, hanya jalan-jalan biasa. Tapi apapun yang menyangkut Krystal, selalu Kai anggap romantis.

"Kau itu kenapa? Kebelet eek?", Sehun berbisik kepada Kai. Ia juga sangat bingung dengan kelakuan Kai yang ekspresinya seperti orang kebelet. Dari tadi yang Kai lakukan hanyalah duduk dan berdiri sambil memainkan kakinya.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kulaksanakan,Hun!", Kai berulang kali melihat kearah jam.

KRING!KRING! Bel istirahatpun akhirnya berbunyi.

"Aku pergi dulu,Hun!", Kai segera berlari secepat kilat menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ia tidak ingin membuat Krystal menunggu lama. Kai harus buat hal yang mengesankan saat kencan pertamanya.

"Oppa!", krystal melambaikan tangannya kepada Kai dari jauh.

"Oh my god! Bidadari kucantik sekalii..", Bagaikan film india, Kai segera menghampiri Krystal dan menari berputar mengeliling pohon.

Dunia seakan-akan hanya milik mereka berdua.

"...Ehem!", Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengganggu acara kesenangan Kai. Ayolah, Kai tidak pernah sesenang ini dan tiba-tiba ada yang mengganggunya?

"Apalagi sih kau--Eh? Ada sonsaenim hehe..", Kai membungkuk berulang kali didepan sonsaenim lalu menggandeng tangan Krystal dan pergi dari tatapan mengerikan sonsaenim.

"Oppa, bisa kau beritahu aku--eum..semacam ruangan olahraga?", Krystal terlihat sedang berpikir tentang ruangan apa yang belum ia ketahui.

"Oh itu, Lewat sini sayang..", Kai menunjukkan dimana letak ruangan olahraganya sambil terus menggandeng tangan Krystal,"Ini akan jadi lebih mudah dari kelasmu. Tinggal lurus sedikit dan belok kiri, disitu kau sudah menemukan ruang ganti."

Krystal menganggukkan kepalanya lucu, ia benar-benar beruntung mempunyai pemandu seperti Kai. Menurutnya, Kai adalah orang yang baik. Yah walaupun ia sering merasakan hal-hal yang aneh ketika bersama Kai. Tapi Krystal bisa maklumi itu. Ia tetap positif thinking saja.

"Sayang, akan kuberitahu letak perpusnya."

Walaupun hanya beberapa menit mereka bersama, bagi Kai itu sudah seperti beberapa tahun. Karena saat bel masuk, pasti Kai sudah berpisah lagi dengan Krystal. Ingatkan dia untuk menprotes kepala sekolahnya agar kelasnya dia dekat dengan kelas pujaan hatinya.

ooooo

"Aku lupa sekarang bagiannya Yeri atau Sulli ya?", Sehun menggumam saat perjalanan masuk kelas. Ia lupa membawa secarik kertas yang selalu ia bawa dan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Dan jadilah istirahat pertama tadi, perempuan ganas itu memperebutkan dirinya dikantin.

"Oi Ka--", Sehun melihat Kai sudah duduk manis dan tersenyum bagaikan orang gila.

Saat Sehun mendekati Kai, ia melihat Kai sedang memandangi foto perempuan dihpnya.

'Bukankah itu Krystal?', Batin Sehun penasaran.

"Darimana kau dapatkan foto itu?", Sehun duduk disamping Kai.

"Oh ini? Aku baru saja berfoto ria dengannya, ini adalah gadis pujaan yang aku maksud."

"D-dia juga perempuan yang aku maksud.", Keduanya saling memandang. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyukai orang yang sama?

TBC.

Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Ikuti terus guysss~~

Kalian akan segera menemuka momen KaiHunnya dichapter yang akan mendatang, Jadi tunggu yaa


	3. Chapter 3

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

ooooo

 _Prev Chap:_

 _Saat Sehun mendekati Kai, ia melihat Kai sedang memandangi foto perempuan dihpnya._

 _'Bukankah itu Krystal?', Batin Sehun penasaran._

 _Darimana kau dapatkan foto itu?", Sehun duduk disamping Kai._

 _"Oh ini? Aku baru saja berfoto ria dengannya, ini adalah gadis pujaan yang aku maksud."_

 _"D_ _-dia juga perempuan yang aku maksud.", Keduanya saling memandang. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyukai orang yang sama?_

ooooo

Keduanya saling memandang. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyukai orang yang sama?

"Katakan bahwa kau berbohong." ucap Kai sambil memicingkan matanya pada Sehun.

"Matamu itu, aku serius." jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ayolah hun, kita sudah bersama sejak kecil. Masa kau tidak mau ngalah denganku?", Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sebenarnya malas berdebat dengan Sehun. Setaunya, ia dan Sehun mempunyai selera wanita yang berbeda.

"Kita memang teman sejak kecil. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus mengalah denganmu hanya karena satu perempuan kan?"

Setelah terdiam lama, tiba-tiba Sehun bersuara,"Bagaimana kalau kita bersaing?"

"Bersaing??" tanya Kai heran, yang benar saja mereka belum pernah bersaing sebelumnya. Apalagi karena wanita.

"Ya, secara sehat." jawab Sehun datar.

"Oh come on dude, kau mengajakku bermusuhan?? Teman macam apa kau?" protes Kai.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "kau ini bodoh atau apa? Siapa yang mengajakmu bermusuhan?? Aku bilang bersaing, ber-sa-ing, bukan berarti harus bermusuhan."

"Tsk.Menurutku itu sama saja.", Kai mencibir Sehun. Ia menyukai Krystal, tapi ia juga tidak mau pertemanannya dengan Sehun yang sudah lama ini hancur gara-gara perempuan.

Kai terdiam cukup lama, ia mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan matang.

"Kuberi kau waktu 5 menit, kalau masih tidak ada jawaban? Kau kalah.", Sehun memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku.

"H-hei mana bisa begitu!" protes Kai lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kita tidak perlu bermusuhan, hanya bersaing mendapatkan perasaannya. Kalau perlu kita buat jadwal kencan seperti yang dilakukan gadis-gadis itu." ucap Sehun santai.

Kai menghela napas "Hhhh..baiklah"

Sehun menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya "Deal?"

Kai memandangnya ragu, lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Sehun "Deal!"

Keduanya telah sepakat untuk bersaing secara sehat, ini bukanlah kompetisi lomba dan semacamnya. Tapi mereka merasakan ambisi yang sangat besar untuk menang.

Kai dan Sehun memutuskan untuk tetap satu bangku, tapi suasanan disekitar mereka sangatlah suram. Ada hawa menegangkan diantara mereka.

'Aku akan memutuskan semua pacarku demi mendapatkan pujaan hatiku.', Batin Kai. Ia mulai mengirimi semua pacarnya pesan yang berisi 'Kita putus.'

Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Sepertinya ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kai. Semua pacarnya akan menghalangi misinya jika tidak diputuskan terlebih dahulu.

ooooo

KAI SH : Krys, ayo kita kencan dibar, kutunggu jam 7 malam disana.

KS : Oke oppa.

Secara tidak sengaja, Kai dan Sehun mengirimi Krystal pesan dalam satu waktu. Karena bingung pilih yang mana, Kryatalpun menyetujui ajakan keduanya.

Jam 07.00 malam di Bar.

Krystal datang lebih dulu ke bar, ia datang kesini dengan membawa seseorang yang tak kalah cantik dari Krystal.

Teman? Saudara?

"Hey, Sayang..Menunggu lama?", Rupanya Kai datang lebih dulu kebar. Ia mencolek dagu Krystal.

'Oh..sayangku..setelah aku mendapatkanmu..kita akan minum bersama malam ini..dan kau menyerangku..hotel..', Kai membayangkan saat Krystal mabuk dan menyerangnya dengan seksi, itu akan menambah gairah Kai semakin bersemangat.

"Hai Krys, maaf aku terlambat.", Setelah beberapa menit kedatangan Kai. Akhirnya Sehun pun tiba.

"Tidak apa,oppa. Oh ya-- Selamat malam Kai oppa dan Sehun oppa..hm..kenalkan orang yang disebelahku ini namanya Sulli..dia..", Krystal sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Melihat Kai dan Sehun yang wajahnya terlihat santai, Krystal rasa, ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

"...dia pacarku.", Krystal menghela nafasnya lega. Ia dan Sulli bergandengan tangannya dengan mesra.

WHAT!?!

KRAK!KRAK! Seakan suara hati Kai yang patah bisa terdengar keras. Mungkin semua orang akan tau bahwa pelakunya adalah Kai.

'Oh..pujaan hatiku..impianku...hangus sudah..', Kai membatin dalam hati. Tubuhnya shock dan lemas.

Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi setelah pernyataan Krystal.

TBC.

Terlalu pendek? Wkwk mimin sengajaa.. berakhirlah sudah mimpi kaihun bersama krystal. dichapter berikutnya, akan ada keseruan, Kesedihan dan masih banyak lagi yang akan menghampiri Kaihun. jadi...ditunggu yaaa?? Kalian pasti menunggu momen ini kan? wkwk mimin harap kalian bisa tetap suka sama semua karya buatan mimin.

Stay tune guysss~~~~


	4. chapter 4

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Dichapter ini, ada adegan yang menyerempet ke M. Kaihun bakal difokusin mulai dari chapter ini, Hope u like it!

oooo

"Lagi!" pinta Sehun pada bartender itu.

Bartender itu pun langsung menatapnya ragu,"T-tapi tuan sepertinya anda su-"

"BERIKAN AKU SEGELAS LAGI!!" belum selesai bicara Sehun sudah membentaknya.

Yaa.. Sehun sedang mabuk sekarang. Dia sangat kacau! bukannya lebay atau apa tapi bayangkan saja kalau 'jodohmu' direbut oleh seorang 'wanita'.

"Turuti saja" ucap Kai santai, Kai sebenarnya juga ingin minum. Tapi mengingat bahwa Sehun paling tidak bisa minum banyak yaah jadinya Kai hanya memesan soda. Kai takut terjadi apa-apa saat mereka berdua pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka dibar dan Kai harus menuntun Sehun pulang,"Hun, ayo kita pulang.", Kai mulai berdiri dan memegangi pundak Sehun.

"Tidak mau.", Sehun menepis tangan Kai dengan kasar. Ia sudah sangat mabuk sekarang, bahkan kepalanya sampai tidak kuat untuk diangkat tapi ia ingin memesan minum lagi?

"Ini sudah sangat malam, aku mengantuk.", Kai menguap dengan malas. Sungguh ia paling tidak suka jika Sehun seperti ini. Sangat merepotkan. Dengan terpaksa Kai mengangkat Sehun ala bridal style, dan membawanya keluar dari bar.

"Turunkan aku! Aku ingin minum lagi!", Sehun sedikit merontak dalam gendongan Kai, itu membuat Kai kewalahan dengan tingkah Sehun yang seperti ini.

"Oh God..!! Tenanglah sedikit Sehun..", Ia tidak yakin akan kuat menggendong Sehun sampai keapartemennya.

"Oh My...Kau menawan sekali hehe..", Sehun mulai berkhayal yang aneh-aneh. Ia memegangi pipi Kai seakan-akan ingin menciumnya. Ia dengan iseng meniup telinga Kai, dan itu membuat Kai sedikit geli.

Dengan langkah cepat, Kai memutuskan untuk membawa Sehun ke apartemennya sendiri.

ooooo

BRUK! Akhirnya setelah perjuangan yang cukup melelahkan, Kai sampai diapartemennya. Karena kondisi badannya yang sudah sangat lemas, Kai menidurkan Sehun dan dirinya bersebelahan.

"Astaga.. Kenapa dia sangat berat, padahal badannya terlihat seperti lidi. Aah! Mungkin karna pantatnya, pantatnya kan.."

GREP! Saat mengoceh tidak jelas, tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk Kai lalu bergumam. "Krys..."

Kai pun langsung menoleh melihat Sehun. Jarak wajahnya dan wajah Sehun tinggal beberapa centi sekarang,"C-cantik juga..", Ucap Kai melihat wajah Sehun yang jaraknya tinggal beberapa centi saja dengan wajahnya.

Saat Kai masih dalam pemikirannya, tiba-tiba Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Kai,"Krystal..", Sehun mencium bibir Kai secara tidak sadar, dan Kai yang melihat itu langsung terkejut. Apa mungkin Sehun masih dalam keadaan mabuk?

"S-sehun..tungg--Ummhh!", Awalnya ia kaget dengan tindakan Sehun yang menciumnya tiba-tiba. Tapi, lama kelamaan Kai menikmati ciumannya dan bahkan menekan tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

'Bibirnya manis..', Batin Kai. Ia rasa tidak cukup bila hanya berciuman saja. Kai mulai meraba-raba badan Sehun dan menyingkap kaosnya keatas. Terlihat kulit Sehun yang berwarna putih susu dan pinggang yang ramping.

Karena sudah tidak tahan, Kai akhirnya menyerang Sehun. Katakan ini bukan salahnya karena Sehun yang menggodanya duluan.

'Tidak ada Krystal, Sehunpun jadi.'

ooooo

Pagi telah tiba, cahaya matahari yang masuk disela-sela jendela membuat salah satu pria berkulit putih ini terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sshh..kenapa badanku sakit semua?", Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, ini mungkin karena ia minum terlalu banyak tadi malam.

'Aku dimana?', Menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah kamarnya membuat mata Sehun terbuka lebar. Ia melihat sekeliling, baju berserakan dimana-mana dan selimut yang berantakan.

Astaga! Dan yang terpenting lagi, Sehun tidak memakai satu helai kainpun yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Waahhhhh...!!", Ia pun berteriak histeris. Tak sengaja Sehun menendang Kai yang sedang tidur disebelahnya.

BRUK! "Aww!!", Hidung seksi Kai sukses menyentuh lantai. Dengan terpaksa ia bangun,"Kau ini kenapa,Hun?", Kai berdiri dan duduk ditepi kasur. Ia memunguti boksernya dan memakainya kembali. Lalu berdiri dan menghadap keSehun.

"K-kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini?", Sehun menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Yang ia herankan lagi, kenapa dirinya dan Kai bisa sama-sama tidak memakai baju?

"Ini rumahku.", Kai memutar bola matanya malas,"Lagipula, kau tidak ingat kejadian semalam?"

"Semalam?", Sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah. 'Tadi malam aku mabuk...lalu Kai menggendongku dan...ughh aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu.', Batin Sehun sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam,"Memangnya ada apa dengan semalam?? Aah aku tau! Pasti kau memperkosa ku kan??! Kau menggunakan kesempatan saat aku mabuk! Dasar! Akan kulaporkan kau pada polisi karna telah melakukan pelecehan seksual!!",Omel Sehun, mendengar itu Kai hanya menatapnya datar.

"Tsk. Asal kau tau saja, kau sendiri yang memulai semuanya.", Cibir Kai. Kai naik keatas kasur dan mendekati Sehun. Kemudian berbisik tepat ditelinga Sehun,"Kuakui kalau aku sangat menyukai tubuhmu yang sangat menggoda itu.", Kai mengeluarkan smirknya dan menggigit telinga Sehun.

"Sshh..Yakk!!", Sehun mendorong Kai menjauh darinya dan turun dari kasur. Tak lupa ia melilit dirinya dengan selimut dan memungut pakaiannya yang tergeletak dilantai. Ia pun segera masuk kekamar mandi dan menguncinya dengan rapat.

ooooo

Semenjak kejadian semalam. Sehun memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian laknat itu. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau dirinya yang mengawali itu semua.

Sementara Kai? Walaupun Sehun sudah memaksanya untuk melupakan kejadian itu, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya bayang-bayang tadi malam, wajah Sehun yang menggoda dan manis. Kai tidak mabuk tadi malam, jadi wajar saja kalo ia mengingat kejadian itu.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini mereka tidak berangkat sekolah bersama. Yaah.. Mereka masih merasa canggung. Keduanya memutuskan untuk membawa mobil sendiri-sendiri.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya, dia melihat mobil Kai sudah terparkir rapi.

'Hmm tumben sekali dia datang pagi' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku malas sekolah..", Sehun berjalan dengan malas kearah kelas. Entah kenapa hari ini ia sangat benci masuk sekolah.

Kali ini dia tidak berjalan bersama sahabatnya, melainkan sendiri. Cukup kesepian sebenarnya.

Saat Sehun memegang gagang pintunya dan hendak membuka. Tiba-tiba disaat bersamaan, seseorang juga memegang gagang pintunya.

'Aishh..pasti dia.', Batin Sehun kesal. Rupanya dengan melihat kulit tangannya yang tan itu, Sehun sudah bisa menebak kalau itu Kai.

TBC.

Stay tune guyssss~~


End file.
